forgiveness is divine for some
by actress4evrandevr
Summary: Claire grew up in a very privleged household. at the age of 13, Claire left Seattle because Quil hurt her... now Claires back, not by chose. can clarie forgive Quil? and is and can Claire ever love Quil? Claire and Quils POV starts out Claire better th
1. Chapter 1

" Claire

" Claire!" Emily yelled as I got out of my new red convertible.

"Hey Emily" I replied

I was a bitch and I new it. My mom was a fashion designer and my dad was an actor. I had lived the life of a rich star all my life (I was a dancer). They had gotten divorced when I was 4. I had never been close to either of them, but the divorce separated us even more. I hardly ever saw either of them. Until the time I was 13 I switched between my dads house in Seattle and my moms house in NYC and sometimes vacationing in the France, England or Hawaii houses. I hated Seattle so much, but I came to see Quil. Quil who I loved, Quil who was my brother, Quil who could do no wrong… or so I thought. When I was 11 he hurt me. He was the cause of the 3 dark red lines etched into my left leg. My mom had taken me to NY for a month. Then I asked no begged to go back. So I kept switching between the two. When I was 13, Jessica came to visit and I found Quil and Jess having sex in my house. So I moved back to New York.

"It's so good to see you" she said hugging me warmly

"You to" I said without much enthusiasm

She eyed me for a second before saying "come in, everyone's so exited to see you"

'Yea right' I thought I would be willing to bet no one was exited too see me.

Not to my surprise, I walked in to a small living room packed with 13 figures, all eyeing me with embarrassed mad looks. I looked back at them with even more venom. Then I relised Quil was missing. I let this thought go as Emily said

"Ok everyone, Claire is here"

Silence greeted Emily's words until finally after what could have been hours, embry shouted "HEY CLAIRE" in his loud booming voice, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"If this is all you're gonna do I'm wasting my time" I said exasperated

As I headed for the door, a warm hand grasped my wrist. It was Sam

"What?" I said with a lot of attitude

"If you go… you will have a matching set of lines on your other leg" Sam said. I looked at him like he had slapped me.

"I'd love to see you try" I said before I speed walked to the door but not before I heard embry say "you idiot, he's gonna give you hell for that" and Emily look like Sam had said those word to her.

I got in my car and drove away; to the house I had once called home, the house, all this shit had started in. I walked across the long path leading through the grass hedges to the mansion. Inside there was a mud room and then a door that lead to a huge room that had to stair cases, one on the left, and one on the right. Both of them were covered in fancy rug. This room looked like a ballroom. I walked up the stairs down a hall way and to my door. Inside was a white living room. In the far right was a "L" shaped black counter with a black fridge and 3 bar seats. Next to that, were black couches around a coffee table and TV. The wall closest to me had 2 doors, one led to my huge closet, the other to my room. My room had white walls, a red carpet, bed, nightstand, desk (with a computer) and shelves. There was also a red door leading to my blue bathroom. I sat down and flicked through channels.

An hour or so later I resolved to go dance. I walked to the dance room witch was covered in mirrors, put on music and danced. It was my way of letting off steam. Soon after my phone rang. I answered it and heard Sams voice

"Claire"

"Yes"

"I wanted to apologize I shouldn't have said that but a lot of the pack blames you"

"For what?"

"Quil doesn't do anything, he sits on his ass and mopes"

"Oh well for him. I am hear Sam, because I need to pretend to visit my father sometimes"

"Your father is in Puerto rico filming"

"I know, but it looks bad if I never come here."

"Oh really" he said skeptsism heavy in his voice

"Really, you know nothing about being a teenage star. I didn't come back for Quil"

With that I shut my phone, went back to my room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"ok thankyou" I said before hanging up

"ok thankyou" I said before hanging up. I had araged so that my privet jet would pick me up tomarow at noon so I could go back to newyork.

I walked downstairs and banged strait into Embry.

"what the hell are you doing hear" I asked in a happy voice

"seeing you"

"and why would that be?"

"because of Quil"

"quil quil quil!! That's all I ever hear! If anyone else comes over hear to talk about quil I will have my lovely securety guards ascort you out!"

"please Claire. Give him another chance"

"nah"

"please"

"no"

please"

"NO!!"

"Okok just asking! So you're staying for 2 weeks"

"that was the plan"

"was?"

"I'm flying back to new york tomarrow at noon"

"oooo" he said he reached for his phone

"and there will be no interfearence!" I said my light happy tone evaporating fast "right embry"

"right" he grumbled shoving his phone away

"now if you'll exuse me, I have to go"

he grabled my rist

"do what?"

"dance you compleate idiot"

"fine"

"hello" I answerd my phone

"miss young, is it correct that you would not like your flight tomarrow but in two weeks?"

"no. I still want it tomarrow"

"well your father called and said no"

"yes because I'm sure it was really my father" I mumbled

"what was that"

"oh just" my voive got brique "change it back"

"but miss young…"

"did you hear me" I said in a low voice "change-it-back"

"I'm sorry but I can't…"

"would you like me to call up your boss and ask him to fire you" I said in a sickly sweet voice

"no but.."

"thank you, I really do apresiate it" with that I closed my phone, went down stairs and ot in my car.

Within 30 minouts I was at Emily and Sams

I walked up to the door and banged loudly

The dooropened and there stood sam

"is my dear friend Embry here" I asked in my sweet voice

"yes, but you are not seeing him young lady."

"and why would that be?"

at that moment, a tall man with short black hair walked up to Sam and said "thanks Sam I can take it from here"

"Quil"

"Claire"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sry guys… I've been soooooo bizzy this summer

AN: sry guys… I've been soooooo bizzy this summer! Who's exited 4 breaking dawn? AHHHH omg I'm siked!

I DO NOT own any characters in this fan fic

He looked exactly the same as I remembered him… still goergous. He looked depressed though, his eyes had lost that warm light of laughter and happiness I had loved so much. Although he didn't look a day over 25, his expression was one of a man who had suffered some aful thing. When he saw me, his face lit up with light. His happiness made me smile.

"how are you" he asked in his hoarse voice''

"I'm ok, I've been better."

"your _ok_! Whats wrong?" he ask real conserne spreading over his face.

"um… I don't know" I said, sarcassum dripping from every word I utterd "maybe I don't enjoy being stalked and harassed by a bunch of guys who I strongly dislike"

his face turned into one of sadness. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt bad but, once a bitch… always a bitch. Maybe know one told him.

"how can you be such a little bitch when you don't have your mother the queen of bitches directing you?" sam asked. The moment the words were out of his mouth you could see he regretted them

" how can you be such an asshole when you haven't… oh wait you have quil. Oops my bad" and with that I marched into my car.

I knew as well as anyone that what he had said about my mother was true… even truer then he knew. I had the scars on my back to prove what I maniac my mother was. That was one secret know one new. Not Quil, or Emily or Sam or the rest of the pack. It was a family secret, only Jessica, my sister knew. And that was the way it was going to stay. I hadn't even gotten to say what I wanted to to embry. Damn it!

AN:sry it's so short, I didn't have much time. 10 reviews and I'll update with a long chptr


	4. Chapter 4

"g-d what an ass" I said video chating with Amanda

"g-d what an ass" I said video chating with Amanda. Amanda was my best friend. Together we ruled New York.

"it's okay honey, you'll be back here in 24 hours"

"I noooooo, and it couldn't come soon enough"

"how bout this: u, me, spa, tomarrow"

"done and done" I said flicking my hair behind my sholder with my usual confidence

"ok, I'm make a reservation for us"

"thanks A, now I have to go be a bitch" I said with a small smile

"I like the way this is sounding! Go get em tiger"

with that I turned of my computer.

Then my phone buzzed

From: sam

_Outside ricky's grill 2:00_

Perfect I thought, just what I needed, a chance to be perfect, beautiful and a star!

Geeze! Paparazzi is NOT suposto follow you to the middle of no were, La Push! I thought as I had Jack, my dads driver pull the limo up to the sidewalk. Jack got out, and opened my door. I was wering a red very short dress it had sparkles all overit so that it shimmerd when I moved. My black highheels had strings criss crossing up my legs to my knees. My long black hair was down and shown.

I saw the pack (imprints included) get out of a hudge run down van. They stood at the corner, a block away from me. Geeze all 14 of them… wait 14? There was anew girl. Embrys arm was around her and her mouth was slightly open as she watched me walk towards them. the cameras flashed and I smiled an evil smile. my trade mark smile. as I reached them I reached up with my perfectly French manicured hands to take of my Gucci sunglasses.

"well" said sam with a smirk "that was sertinly the production"

"unlike you" I replid "I don't wake up and think how best I can show off my lack of money"

"I'm not poor, I'm just… ummm… not a spoild self centerd rich girl"

"sam, you can be poor and look presentable at the same time you know. And just because your jelouse doesn't mean you have to put others down, you know that's not a good way to make friends"

"you haven't changed one bit have you?"

"I like to think not"

at that point the new girl stepped out and said in a exited yet scared voice "are you really Claire Machalka, as in the Claire Machalka?"

"no honey, I'm the other 'Claire Machalka" I said rolling my eyes and smirking.

"don't even start…" embry said until Quil cut him off w/ a death glare

"Claire, I'm sorry" quil started "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry about Jessica, I'm sorry my friends are being assholes, I just wanted you to be ok"

"how the hell is sleeping w/ your friends sister 'helping me?'"

"well you see..' and then he trailed off

"look Quil, we don't belong in each others worlds any more. We once did but not any more. Your bizzy with work… kindof and I'm bizzy with this" I gestured to the still flashing lights.

"All I need is one more chance I promise you wont be sorry…"

I shook my head " I loved you Quil, I really did"

With that I walked away

AN: to be continued!! Ideas please! I'm out!


End file.
